Naissances vierges
by Aesalys
Summary: "Trois cas pour mille. C'était à la fois énorme et ridicule. Cela s'était ajouté au reste dans un coin de son brillant esprit comme sujet intéressant mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle s'y consacre de suite. A présent... Elle s'y passionnait, ses causes, ses conditions. Pour des raisons... Evidentes."
1. Prologue

_De toutes les étrangetés de notre magie, rares sont celles touchant le Monde Sorcier à toutes les strates de notre société. Ainsi, des cas avérés se retrouvent parmi les plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur comme chez les Nés-Moldus. La puissance magique n'est pas déterminante pour son action, mais une personne sans aucune magie ne peut être touché que si le partenaire, est, lui, sorcier. Les causes…_

_._

Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler –quoique lu serait plus exact. C'était resté dans un coin de son esprit brillant quelques mois, puis années, avant de resurgir à la lecture d'un vieux traité de magie naturelle, « Etrangetés de nos magies au quotidien. »

Quinze pages en traitaient, tentant de cerner un peu le phénomène, calculant à l'à peu près les cas en résultants.

Trois pour mille.

Et c'était à la fois énorme et ridicule, car loin d'être un fragment exceptionnel, sans être courant pour autant. Mais le calcul était hasardeux, comme pour ces scientifiques tentant de calculer le nombre de planètes abritant la vie.

Comme pour ce dernier, on pouvait calculer le nombre de naissances vierges de deux manières : la version optimiste : « Ô Toi, Grande Magie toute puissante, Tu nous offres Tes enfants », ou la version pessimiste « Encore un cadeau pour l'élite ». Comme toujours, la réalité était planquée entre les deux.

Quoique la dernière génération Malfoy, tout comme la précédente (Draco Lucius et Lucius Abraxas), n'en ait visiblement pas profité.

Oui, la question de posait tout de même pour Lucius, mais… Ne pinaillons pas.

En ayant papoté devant une montagne de scones (mangue ou cerise pour cette fournée) et un thé à la main, elle avait compris que, de toute façon, Molly savait bien qu'elle avait eu Ginny –et sûrement les jumeaux également, ces deux-là ont débarqué un peu n'importe comment aussi- par ce biais-là, étant donné qu'Arthur faisait un nombre effarant de permanences à l'époque où ils avaient été conçus, et qu'il avait à peine l'énergie de rentrer chez lui alors ne parlons pas d'y remuer, Hermione, ma chérie.

Bien sûr, elle avait rougi, mais cela s'était ajouté au reste dans un coin de son esprit, comme d'un sujet intéressant, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle s'y consacre dans l'instant. Comme de trop nombreuses choses, se renfrogna-t-elle un instant.

A présent… Cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Elle avait du trouver quelque chose à écrire pour ce fichu magazine de recherches… Et… Elle se passionnait pour le sujet, à présent, ses causes, ses conditions.

Pour des raisons… Evidentes.


	2. Mulieres

Voilà le tant attendu (j'espère en tout cas XD) chapitre 1 de Naissances Vierges. Ce titre-ci est en latin, et je pense que ce sera le cas pour toute la fic. Si vous voyez des erreurs en latin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je corrige ^^

Ce chapitre a été bêtaisé par Sockscranberries ! On dit toutes merci. (La foule : « Merciii, Sooocks ! »)

.

oOoOoOo

.

Mulieres.

Il se souvient s'être réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut, tendu et tenté, l'odeur d'une excitation de femme encore installée sur sa langue, mais sans qu'aucune femme ne soit réellement présente. La sensation de sa peau restait sur la sienne, sur ses mains et son sexe, et il passait d'un état de quasi-félicité, de joie intense –Merlin, de _bonheur_- à une sensation de solitude intense, qui n'était, en fait, que son sentiment le plus courant, sa sensation habituelle.

Il se redressait alors, hagard et brûlant, reprenait conscience de sa chambre –les draps, le matelas, le pied du lit, le tapis, l'armoire à sa droite, et la porte juste à côté, les livres sur la table de chevet- ou dans son bureau -le fauteuil, le canapé, les livres, Merlin, les _livres, _et le tapis,toujours.

Il n'avait pas de souvenir du rêve, quelques images seulement qui flottaient au fond de sa conscience, assez pour l'attirer et le frustrer chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en approcher, assez pour qu'il connaisse la teneur de ses rêves –la sensuelle silhouette était nue, indubitablement nue- mais jamais assez précise pour qu'il la reconnaisse, ou tout du moins qu'il puisse l'observer tout entière.

Oh, si elle était précise, la courbe des hanches, la lourdeur des seins, l'adorable grain de beauté sur le gauche, l'arrondi charmant du ventre et des épaules, et les longues mèches bouclées qui tentaient d'amoindrir sa nudité.

A mesure que le temps passait, ses restes de la femme prenaient plus de place, et il avait souvenir de leurs actes, puis de certaines paroles, de la manière dont elle gémissait sur ou sous ses coups de reins, de sa propre ardeur et de sa passion à elle.

C'était tellement ancien… Tellement effacé, ces dernières fois où il avait ainsi rêvé d'une belle femme dans son lit –ou sur son bureau, ou contre une vitre, une bibliothèque, ou Merlin savait quoi d'autre. C'était… Roux et fin, et gémissant tout bas. Lily Evans. Lui, plus récemment, avait bien rêvé d'autres femmes, dans cette situation ou d'autres mais il s'agissait de cauchemars, de Bellatrix Lestrange hurlant comme la cinglée qu'elle était et semblant vouloir le tuer et le baiser en même temps, d'une Narcissa Malfoy moqueuse et dédaigneuse, ou Merlin savait qui d'autre. Il s'interrogea un instant sur la présence des filles Black de manière si récurrente et presque exclusive, et sur le masochisme de son esprit de lui présenter ces deux là alors que la troisième était autrement plus saine et appréciable.

Non, aucun rêve récent ne comprenant une femme hormis celle-ci n'avait été appréciable.

Le pire étant sans doute ces dix années où il avait vu encore et encore Lily mourir et tenu son cadavre encore tiède.

Il frissonne. Autant sortir ces corps morts et esprits fous de sa tête, avant de rejoindre les seconds.

Ces rêves, images de rêves, se précisaient. Il gardait des traces de leurs mots, puis de conversations. C'était… Incomplet. Il ne se souvenait jamais des phrases complètes ni de l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient évoqué ces choses, mais le plus intelligent ou important –quels ingrédients ajouter à telle ou telle tentative de création ou d'amélioration de potion –Merlin, cette femme, cette création de son subconscient, c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé, une intelligence remarquable et un corps intensément désirable, là-dessus son cerveau lui avait offert ce qu'il y avait de mieux, délaissant presque totalement ses abominations masochistes au profit de cette douce passionnée…

Il est aussi presque –_presque_- libéré du souvenir de Charity, de ses suppliques et de sa mort. Ces rêves-là étaient les plus faciles, les plus simples à supporter en oubliant le fait qu'elle et lui avaient été amis, qu'elle l'avait supplié, à ce moment, qu'ils avaient vaguement discuté de certaines théories plusieurs fois, et qu'elle avait alimenté quelques rêves de nature érotique quand il l'avait aperçue réajuster sa robe sorcière avec une ceinture moldue, dévoilant par là même la présence d'une sacrée paire de…

Il secoue vaguement la tête. Assez de temps perdu avec ces chimères. Il se redresse dans son lit, étire ses longues jambes et s'extirpe des draps.

Son oreiller chouine lamentablement (« reste avec mouaaaaaah ») à moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement d'un cri de la partie la plus immature de son propre esprit.

Un informulé lui indique l'heure.

Il jure. Il va être en retard.

Elle va l'attendre, peut-être, un peu.

Et lui s'en veut déjà.

Il saute du lit, puis dans ses vêtements, attrape sa baguette et rejoint la cheminée pour y jeter une poignée de poudre –flammes vertes- et se pencher dans l'âtre.

« Bonjour ? »

Il déteste ce ton de douce excuse qu'il a si souvent avec elle. Comment pourrait-elle le voir en tant qu'homme quand lui-même se sent coupé de sa virilité en sa présence ?

Le rond chat roux est roulé en boule sur le vieux fauteuil et lève sa tête écrasée vers lui, avant de miauler quelques fois, de plus en plus fort, pour attirer sa maîtresse.

Et il la voit.

Enfin.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Socks :

Houlala que j'aime ce chapitre ! C'est court mais ça donne déjà assez d'indices pour qu'on ait une bonne idée de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

Désolée, cette fois-ci pas d'annotation de ma part, je trouve que ce chapitre n'en demande pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Aë, mes annotations reviendront en temps utiles :D

Des bisous ! (Merci j'en veux bien ^^)


	3. Dulcia

J'hésitais entre « Dulcia » et « Cuppediae » pour celui-ci. L'intérêt du premier c'est qu'il est valable pour elle aussi ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

oOoOoOo

.

2. Dulcia

.

Ce sera un des premiers rêves dont il se souviendra presque parfaitement. Lui porte une de ses robes sorcières assez absurdes offertes par Lucius Malfoy –anthracite, certes, mais les manches sont brodées d'argent et de vert émeraude, et une pochette tout aussi brodée laisse apparaître un mouchoir de soie monogrammé, le col de la robe laissant apparaître un veston –noir, c'est mieux que rien- et une chemise blanche.

C'est un magasin dans lequel ce même Lucius l'a amené quelques fois, bien des années auparavant. La vitrine a toujours un cadre très semblable, même si la couleur a été rafraîchie, la lumière intérieure augmentée, et les étals mis à jour.

Il n'a pas le souvenir de son arrivée –peut-être s'est-il juste matérialisé là, au milieu, peu importe, après tout. Il est occupé à détailler un bocal de libellules en réglisse remuant délicatement leurs ailes à intervalles réguliers, lorsqu'il sent pour la première fois sa présence. C'est puissant, mais doux, léger, sans l'agressivité et la noirceur qu'il a connues auparavant sur ce type de puissance –Voldemort. Il se détourne de l'étalage d'insectes et bestioles en sucre –des boîtes de chocogrenouilles remuent dans un panier, des canards pépient dans une cage, des cafards et autres horreurs se partagent des bocaux.

Il regarde autour de lui. Il voit des fragments du passé, des bonbons qui ne sont plus commercialisés depuis quelques dizaines d'années, comme les bubosucres et les vieilles versions des chocogrenouilles, avec leurs bordures publicitaires, mêlés aux choses actuelles. Oui, il a le dernier numéro de Potions Magazine en main.

Le magasin est étonnamment normal. Les gens, dehors, les clients dedans, le grand bac de nouveautés à goûter –sauf que cette nouveauté-là, les patacitrouilles, était déjà dans le bac quand il est venu la première fois. La présence est là, mais invisible. Elle s'intensifie peu à peu, devenant une ombre grise, qui, soudain, devient un corps.

Et quel corps.

Mais elle rougit, timide et adorable. Et nue. Ce sera presque toujours le cas ensuite, mais cette fois-là, ses cheveux sont fermement resserrés en chignon, et ne tentent donc pas de cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle tremble, de plus en plus honteuse, puis commence à pleurer.

« Mademoiselle »

Il se sent étonnamment… doux… calme. Ou plutôt… Serein. C'est le mot.

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle cesse de pleurer un instant, lève les yeux vers lui.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, pervers ! »

Il est sous le choc. C'est pas franchement agréable, mais on est quand même loin de la folie habituelle qu'il subit avec les filles Black.

« Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui est nu au milieu d'un magasin de confiseries…

Elle se remet à pleurer, mais silencieusement cette fois. Et elle marmonne sans fin.

« C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller- c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller- c'est un cauch- »

Il renifle dédaigneusement.

« Puisque votre… _déblatération… _ne semble pas fonctionner, pourquoi ne pas vous taire ? »

Elle tente à présent de se cacher derrière ses mains et ses bras –quoique de si amples courbes ne puissent être camouflées par de si petites mains, et de son point de vue, les siennes auraient pu remplir cet usage bien plus efficacement. Et, oui, il lui aurait rendu ce service avec plaisir. Et empressement.

Mais il a une meilleure idée.

La rassurer.

« Mademoiselle. Personne ne vous regarde.

-Mais je suis NUE ! »

Elle en devient presque hystérique. Mais c'est vrai, personne ne la regarde. Comme s'il était le seul à le pouvoir, ou qu'il imaginait cette fille nue là, dans la confiserie.

Mais après tout, c'est un rêve. Que la logique aille se faire foutre.

« Je sais, mais personne ne vous regarde. Rassurez-vous.

-COMMENT VOUL- »

Il sursaute. Quelle agressivité… Ca commence à ressembler à un rêve érotique-cette femme, jeune femme, est _rêveusement_ très jolie- qui aurait dérapé. Alors, il siffle.

« _Silence !_ »

Elle est coupée sec. Elle se tortille toujours pour se cacher. Ce qui lui permet enfin de réaliser que même s'il a conscience qu'elle est nue, il ne peut pas la voir réellement.

Dommage.

Et une fois encore c'est absurde. Il la ressent, sa beauté, ses rondeurs, ses rougeurs, il ressent même des cicatrices sur sa peau, mais il ne peut pas vraiment les voir, contrairement au reste- le magasin, les sucreries, les clients.

Et il sent, au plus profond de son corps –enfin de cette absurde projection ectoplasmique en robe malfoyenne- que ne pas pouvoir la voir est un gâchis immense. Intégral.

Elle n'ose plus parler, abasourdie, mais reste atrocement gênée. Et enfin, la bonne solution lui apparaît.

Avec son chignon strict et ses yeux étincelants, de l'anthracite paré de Serpentard pourrait parfaitement lui convenir.

« Calmez-vous je vous prie. »

Les doigts agiles défont la rangée de boutons serrés à toute vitesse. Là encore, l'étrange impression de voir son rêve érotique totalement détourné –il ne se déshabille pas pour rejoindre cette créature de fantasmes, mais pour la couvrir, tout en restant, lui, tout à fait décent- revient. Hum.

Il fait glisser la robe, et en un tournoiement imposant, l'enveloppe. La petite silhouette est à présent cachée, et il approuve le résultat -elle est toujours charmante, Merlin, _charmante !_ – d'un simple « Voilà ».

Et il se réveille.

De son côté, elle ouvre les yeux, remue un peu, et alors que son esprit pense « Quel rêve idiot… » sa bouche esquisse un sourire, et prononce « Quel gentleman… »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Socks_ : Houla je suis perplexe. Je comprends bien la trame de l'histoire, mais jusqu'ici je ne vois pas où ça va nous mener ^^ J'attends de voir :D

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Haaaa, que voilà un joli chapitre. Tout en délicatesse et sucreries... Pas de doute, j'aime cette histoire et je suis pressée d'en 'déguster' d'avantage...

.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, pervers ! » **(Ça va aller, oui ? C'est elle qui se balade à poils et elle LE traite de pervers, non mais!)**

**.**

« Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui est nu au milieu d'un magasin de confiseries… **( Bien envoyé, Sev!)**

**.**

Et, oui, il lui aurait rendu ce service avec plaisir. Et empressement. **(Ben voyons ^^)**

Mais il a une meilleure idée.

La rassurer. **(Zut ! Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru, enfin, j'ai espéré qu'ils allaient... heu... enfin, tu vois quoi !)**

« Mademoiselle. Personne ne vous regarde. **( Il vient de se rincer l'œil comme c'est pas permis et il ose lui sortir ce gros bobard ^^)**

-Mais je suis NUE ! »_ (C'est un fait…)_

Elle en devient presque hystérique. Mais c'est vrai, personne ne la regarde. Comme s'il était le seul à le pouvoir, ou qu'il imaginait cette fille nue là, dans la confiserie. **( L'endroit est bien choisi en fait. Ça fait un peu comme se faire tenter par un joli bonbon (nu et) alléchant au milieu des autres confiseries ^^)** Et ben tu as trouvé une partie de la raison de ce rêve ^^

.

il ne peut pas la voir réellement. Dommage. _(En effet ^^)_

.

Il la ressent, sa beauté, ses rondeurs, ses rougeurs, il ressent même des cicatrices sur sa peau, mais il ne peut pas vraiment les voir, contrairement au reste- le magasin, les sucreries, les clients. _(Pas d'bol !)_

.

Là encore, l'étrange impression de voir son rêve érotique totalement détourné –il ne se déshabille pas pour rejoindre cette créature de fantasmes, mais pour la couvrir, tout en restant, lui, tout à fait décent- revient. Hum. _(Commençons en douceur, il a bien raison ^^)_

.

alors que son esprit pense « Quel rêve idiot… » sa bouche esquisse un sourire, et prononce « Quel gentleman… » (**Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je le dis et le répète : il est parfait...)**

.

Note finale d'Aë : Il n'y a pas de « vraie » scène de sexe prévue ici pour l'instant ^^ Tu verras ^^


	4. Tempore Utitur

Le chapitre est prêt au brouillon depuis un moment, mais ni tapé ni bêtaisé. J'ai juste à espérer que les filles soient disponibles…

Comme toujours, si vous voyez des erreurs sur le latin, dites le moi !

Sevy4eveR : Disponible ? Tu plaisantes! Quand c'est pour lire (et annoter) un de tes chapitres en primeur, je suis toujours dispo !

Aë is back : Merciiiiiii Vous voyez ? Je l'adore elle dit toujours les choses les plus gentilles ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

3. Tempore utitur

.

Certains jours et de plus en plus, en fait, elle se trouve… ENORME.

Et à cette constatation, parfois, elle pleure.

Bon, ok, elle pleure une fois sur deux.

Ses vêtements s'étaient joints au souci : tout ce qui était moldu refusait à présent totalement de l'accueillir –sauf ses vieilleries infâmes qu'elle porte chez elle, mais c'est déjà ça, elle peut au moins continuer à traîner à l'aise entre son canapé et son lit.

Ok, le trou dans le tissu –oui, il y en a trois, cessez de chipoter !- n'allait bientôt plus permettre de considérer ce cher vieux t-shirt à fines rayures et encolure à nounours –à vrai dire, c'était une chemise de nuit, mais peu importe- comme un vêtement décent. Le reste était encore utilisable : les vrais t-shirts publicitaires, les joggings délavés et les bonnes grosses chaussettes.

Ses robes sorcières la laissaient presque toutes encore passer –les robes de travail étaient un peu serrées aux bras, mais ça passait, ouf, seules ses robes de soirées sorcières étaient presque toutes inutilisables.

Elle pourrait faire tout réajuster chez Mme Guipure pour un joli tas de gallions, mais la motivation de tout reperdre ensuite serait amoindrie. Et c'était peut-être l'occasion de faire comme Luna et Ginny et profiter de son sponsor. Elle aimait bien sa nouvelle paire de seins, même si Fred et George restaient un peu trop bloqués sur elle, ce qui irritait profondément Molly. Laquelle le montrait à grands coups de Gazette sur leurs têtes.

Et donc, après des semaines de « ça peut attendre » et de « franchement, est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? », il était temps d'acheter des vêtements. Et des chaussures, aussi –ses bottes préférées ne permettaient plus de laisser passer ses mollets et sa paire de bottines hautes avaient cédé net : le talon s'était fendu depuis le haut, mais pas jusqu'en bas, et le reparo n'aurait rien pu y faire. Visiblement, il s'attaquait à la casse uniquement et pas à l'usure.

Peut-être un nouveau sort à créer.

La paire de bottines traînait donc dans un coin de l'appartement.

Donc, elle s'habilla, enfila des souliers verts assez moches et une grande cape par-dessus ses trucs les moins minables –en fait, elle avait l'air très convenable, dans ce truc délavé, avec la cape par-dessus, ça ressemblait presque à un uniforme. Et elle sortit.

La porte fut vite barrée, l'escalier descendu, et elle se retrouva vite au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, assez fréquenté en cette mi-octobre.

Suite à leur petite conversation via cheminette, elle avait une bonne heure de plus que prévu, donc plus de temps pour faire le tour de cette histoire de vêtements.

Elle avait repéré un chausseur qui l'accueillit avec une pancarte « fermé pour cause de décès », et un magasin de vêtements assez populaire qui proposait même de la mode moldue, dans toutes les tailles et tous les genres, sur trois étages, dont un en sous-sol. C'était un de ces nouveaux magasins post-guerre, populaire mais de bon goût, et à peu près abordable.

Elle passe la double porte d'entrée, détaille le plan en couleurs qui accueille les clients. Ils proposent plus de choses encore que ce qu'elle pensait : elle voit une zone « uniformes » clairement destinée à concurrencer Mme Guipure, qui profitait jusque là d'une mainmise sur le domaine. Elle repère la « confection femme » mais passe d'abord voir ces fameux uniformes.

Des tailles standardisées proposées trente pour cent moins chère, avec un service de reprise qui, lui, rattrape presque Mme Guipure. Presque.

Elle jette un coup d'œil un peu nostalgique aux uniformes de Poudlard –y compris aux chapeaux qu'ils n'ont presque jamais portés- et découvre avec étonnement l'uniforme entre le pêche et le caca d'oie assez moche du laboratoire de test du département de recherche magique.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et bifurque de suite vers sa seconde destination. Elle est interrompue alors qu'elle s'apprête à se saisir d'une tunique bleu pâle.

« Grangie !

-Parkinson.

-Merlin, tu pourrais te balader avec un panneau « J'ai été consciencieusement baisée toute la nuit et j'en suis fière » que ça ne serait pas plus explicite !

-Quoi ? »

Elle rougit furieusement.

« Comment, quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas « baisé ».

-Ah, excuse-moi, en tant que gentille fille Gryffondor, tu ne sais que « faire l'amour ». Ca ne change pas grand-chose à ton air extatique. Tu irradies, Herm.

-Merci… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai _pas_ couché avec qui que ce soit !

-Tu t'amuses tellement bien toute seule ? »

Pansy, les yeux écarquillés, semble soufflée.

« Non ! » Elle a _presque_ crié. Elle s'est exprimée trop fort, dans tous les cas.

« Je ne _m'amuse_ pas toute seule, Pansy… »

La Serpentard a l'air particulièrement dubitatif, mais décide sagement de changer de sujet.

« Je parlais avec Nott l'autre jour, et il a tenté de me faire croire qu'il t'avait laissée gagner le procès Gringotts contre Ogden… »

Elle affiche clairement un air moqueur, avant d'enchaîner sur un pamphlet sur la supériorité de la brunette charnue sur le brun sec, rapidement coupée par ladite brunette.

« Si tu as un service à me demander, fais-le, au lieu de perdre du temps…

-Tu peux me défendre pour mon divorce ? »

C'est le tour d'Hermione d'être soufflée. Elle ne savait même pas que Pansy comptait quitter son mari.

« Pas de question, s'il te plaît. Je te dirais tout dans ton bureau ou chez toi, mais pas… » Elle désigne d'un petit geste le magasin de vêtements, tandis que son regard se perd du côté des vendeurs et clientes, près des cabines d'essayage. « …Ici » conclut-elle.

Elle la traîne rapidement vers ce qui est visiblement l'objectif de sa visite.

« Tiens, comment tu trouves ça ? »

Elle a attrapé un petit pull vert émeraude et largement échancré, montrant épaules, naissance des seins et nuque, et caresse avidement le tissu excessivement doux. Lequel est lâche au niveau du ventre.

« C'est un peu trop pour une femme enceinte, non ? On dirait… Enfin…

-Meuh non, c'est juste un peu sexy ! Et être enceinte signifie bien « je ne suis pas une nonne et je porte la preuve vivante de mes folies dans mon ventre », alors autant le faire savoir à ces messieurs, non ? »

Elles font leurs essais, leurs achats et ressortent. Pansy semble recouverte (ou étouffée sous, suivant le point de vue adopté) de sacs, Hermione replie soigneusement les deux siens pour les enfouir dans son sac en 4D.

Elles prennent une glace chez Fortarôme et se séparent finalement, Pansy laissant Hermione pester sur sa bourse excessivement allégée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Voilà le chapitre le plus compréhensible depuis le début XD

Si quelqu'un n'a pas pigé celui-là, je me vexe. Vraiment, cette fois XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et poser des questions ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Alors, comment te dire... heu... j'ai pas tout compris là...

Nooon, je déconne XD. Bref, on commence tout doucement à y voir plus clair et les suppositions faites au début de l'histoire se confirment. Ma curiosité en est toute titillée, j'ai hâte de lire la suite. En tout cas, bon début, j'aime beaucoup.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ : Pour ce qui est du latin je ne peux pas t'aider, mais j'ai corrigé les quelques erreurs que j'ai trouvées. Donc Hermione a déjà « annoncé » qu'elle était enceinte. Bien ça fait avancer le schmilblik comme on dit chez moi ^^

On verra au prochain chapitre :D

Aë : Hermione a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ? OMG D'où tu tiens ça o_O

.

Certains jours et de plus en plus, en fait, elle se trouve… ENORME. _(Ben oui elle est enceinte, normal quoi ^^) _Aë : Tu crois… ?

Le reste était encore utilisable : les vrais t-shirts publicitaires, les joggings délavés et les bonnes grosses chaussettes. **(Wow... que des tenues sexy tout ça ^^)**

**.**

Elle aimait bien sa nouvelle paire de seins, même si Fred et George restaient un peu trop bloqués sur elle, ce qui irritait profondément Molly. Laquelle le montrait à grands coups de Gazette sur leurs têtes. **(J'imagine tout à fait Molly faire ça :D)**

.

-Merlin, tu pourrais te balader avec un panneau « J'ai été consciencieusement baisée toute la nuit et j'en suis fière » que ça ne serait pas plus explicite ! **( Ah ! ce slogan me plaît aussi... à garder en mémoire pour un futur T-shirt ^^) **Aë : Bientôt on aura assez de concepts pour lancer notre marque ^^

-Je n'ai pas « baisé ». **(Pas encore... héhé)**


	5. Dea

4. Dea

.

Une fois de plus, il est là beaucoup trop tôt. Il aurait presque pu s'abstenir de la prévenir de son retard, et, en se pressant un peu plus, arriver à l'heure. Les gobelins, comme toujours, ne perdent pas de temps et ils n'en ont donc pas perdu avec lui, aujourd'hui. Son passage chez Arctus a été écourté : la nièce a ouvert, lui était à l'enterrement. Les condoléances attendront.

Il n'est pas patient… Réellement pas. Peu importe. Pour elle, il en est capable. De ça et du reste.

Seigneur… Face à elle… Ou plutôt, quand il pense à elle, il se sent l'âme d'un Poufsouffle. Face à elle, il reste sarcastique, mais parvient à l'en faire rire, et elle rougit délicieusement.

Merlin. Elle est adorable.

Il flâne vaguement –de grandes enjambées, son regard se perd sur les vitrines, attiré de temps à autre par une chose ou une autre.

Une vitrine épaisse, qui floute ce qu'elle expose, parée de gris perle, attire son regard. Il s'y fixe, et son esprit tourne un instant avant de réaliser. Le brun, le bleu, le blanc, il reconnaît l'ensemble. _Parfait_.

Il entre, l'attrape, le pose en caisse. La vendeuse est surprise, choquée de le voir –_lui_- avec ça en main.

Il a vaguement souvenir de l'avoir eue en cours il y a quelques années –mauvaise mais pas catastrophique, des ratages mais pas d'explosion. Elle encaisse, empaquette, le raccompagne.

II réduit son sac, le glisse dans sa poche.

La voir, depuis quelques semaines, est comme tomber miraculeusement sur quelque déesse de la fécondité alors qu'on ne s'attend qu'à une Femme.

Merlin.

Il l'a toujours trouvée belle –enfin, toujours depuis qu'il a conscience du fait que c'est une femme et plus cette petite gamine ébouriffée et à grandes dents.

Oui, elle est toujours petite. Surtout face à son élégant mètre quatre-vingt dix.

Certes, elle est toujours ébouriffée, enfin, la plupart du temps, ce que sa nouvelle longueur de cheveux enraye légèrement.

Et –merci Draco- elle a perdu ses grandes dents.

Hum. Il tente de ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'il lui a dit alors, même si certains cauchemars le lui rappellent. Alors, elle est adulte -et superbe, Merlin, _superbe_- et ses grandes dents apparaissent une fois qu'il dit ne voir aucune différence.

Quelle bêtise.

Parfois, il essaie de se faire croire que _cette_ _fille_ qu'il prend encore et encore, chaque nuit ou presque, est Hermione. Il ne parvient jamais à se rappeler de son visage, mais il a la sensation de ses traits, de ses sourires et mimiques, et il rêve –oui, il rêve- de pouvoir lui faire cela de jour, réellement, de la voir rire et gémir grâce à lui, nue, Merlin, _nue_, dans un lit, sur son bureau ou contre une vitre, même si cette fichue image était absurde et désagréable –prendre le risque qu'un autre la voie ? en aucun cas, bien que l'idée soit excessivement excitante.

Il est temps de se calmer. Elle arrive.

Et comme toujours, elle est rayonnante. Superbe. Sensuelle.

Elle est habillée à la moldue, avec un jean bleu foncé et une bizarrerie bleue qui lui va assez bien, même si elle cache un peu trop ses formes. Certaines fois, à la voir, il comprend qu'elle a du mal avec ses nouvelles proportions.

Du mal. Il ne peut qu'en renifler de dédain.

Lui la trouve… Sans cesse plus délectable.

Elle se retourne, et il aperçoit un triangle rouge sous sa gorge. La bizarrerie bleue est une chemise large et sans manches au tissu plissé au niveau de ses seins, mais au décolleté visiblement trop important à son goût : le rouge cache la vue.

Hum.

Il essaie de ne pas être déçu. C'est un échec critique, mais ça, en tant que Serpentard, il sait l'ignorer.

« Severus ! »

Merlin. Il adore cette intonation légèrement haletante, et cette délicieuse rougeur sur ses joues et son nez. Adorable.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vous demande pardon ! Je pensais être à l'heure mais j'ai… Enfin… »

Elle se tait, elle semble étouffée de honte. Et il comprend. Ou croit comprendre. Oui, évidemment. Maintenant, bouger est plus difficile.

Elle a pris peu de poids, mais ses proportions lui sont toutes nouvelles.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Hermione.

-Laquelle ?

-Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle reprend doucement son souffle et sourit.

« De mieux en mieux. Et vous ? »

Il fait un petit signe flou qu'elle a appris à reconnaître comme un « Correctement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre » car lorsqu'il répond verbalement, ce n'est, justement, que lorsqu'il a à se plaindre. Chose qu'il n'hésite pas à faire.

Il l'entraîne doucement vers une gargote assez moche qui sert des miracles culinaires, et où il a ses habitudes. La tenancière du 'Fond du Chaudron' les amène dans un coin, les croyant en couple –le bras d'Hermione, passé dans le sien, le fait souvent croire.

Il ne choisit pas –la patronne le connaît et sait qu'il n'est pas difficile, si les choses sont bien faites. Hermione épluche la carte et désigne finalement le menu du jour au serveur, après un sarcastique « ils fermeront avant que vous ne vous décidiez » de Severus.

Ils discutent peu devant l'entrée –la faim prévôt- puis il extirpe une pochette de kraft d'une de ses poches, la dépose sur la table.

Elle rougit furieusement.

« Hermione ? »

Elle s'étouffe, vire au violet.

Un informulé règle le problème.

« Eh bien ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Avant que vous ne tentiez le suicide par poulet aux pruneaux dans ce cher restaurant… »

Elle sourit, gênée.

« … Je m'apprêtais à vous faire une proposition. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, récapitulons : un enterrement, un objet mystérieux dans une vitrine, une proposition, je n'oublie rien ? A si un...CLIFFHANGER ! Tu n'as donc aucune pitié ? Et bien soit, super chapitre quand même. Et toujours le même leitmotiv : vite la suite...

.

Réponse d'Aë : Hum. Ok pour le cliffie mais sérieux, ne cherche pas quelque chose derrière l'enterrement, c'est juste que Sev connaît le bottier qu'Hermione voulait voir XD (quoiqu'on risque de le voir plus tard…).

En attendant avec ce chapitre j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur la semaine dernière (désolée vraiment ). Du coup cette semaine j'ai compensé avec des sortes supplémentaires et j'ai toutes celles de la semaine prêtes donc je vais prendre de l'avance sur les semaines prochaines. Ce chapitre est le premier de six qui vont tous ensemble et vont faire avancer pas mal de choses ^^ Après je vais ralentir un peu le rythme. Par rapport à ce qui est écrit et ce que je veux dire, je table sur une trentaine de chapitre + des hors séries (persos secondaires mis en avant, j'ai déjà prévu Pansy, son mari et une troisième personne ^^).

Il l'a toujours trouvée belle –enfin, toujours depuis qu'il a conscience du fait que c'est une femme et plus cette petite gamine ébouriffée et à grandes dents.**( (Là au moins, je suis sûre qu'il parle d'Hermione...)**

. La bizarrerie bleue est une chemise large et sans manches au tissu plissé au niveau de ses seins, mais au décolleté visiblement trop important à son goût : le rouge cache la vue. **(Pas de chance Sevy ^^)**

.


	6. Ignescunt

5. Ignescunt

.

Ce rêve-là est assez régulier. A force, ils ne savent plus différencier les différentes versions de ce même rêve.

Ils sont dans _cette_ pièce.

Elle leur est familière –après tout, ils y ont dormi ensemble pendant des semaines.

Elle leur est inconnue –c'est leur perception de la pièce et pas leur souvenir qu'ils revivent ces nuits.

C'est petit, gris, crasseux –visiblement crasseux- mais pas salissant, ni puant, aussi absurde que cela puisse sembler. Le lit est correct –propre mais loin d'être confortable. Le reste est flou, et, dans le contexte, n'a aucun intérêt.

Certaines fois, il est en robes de mangemort, avec ou sans le masque. Certaines autres, il a ses propres robes sorcières. Dans tous les cas, sa tenue ne change pas beaucoup, et ne change pas grand-chose.

Elle, elle est… Lumineuse.

En blanc, en rouge, en ange ou en pute. Elle est toujours délicieuse, et elle se montre douce et souriante, alors qu'il se sent minable et misérable.

Peu importe. A ses yeux, à son corps, à son âme et son esprit, il est beau. Et grand. En tant qu'homme et en tant qu'être.

Et elle est angélique.

Et il la croit angélique.

C'est un homme bien.

Elle semble persuadée, pour il ne sait quelle non-raison absurde, qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Mais c'est sa seule forme de bêtise.

Il arrive. Elle arrive. Ils ne savent plus.

En fait, ils arrivent chacun leur tour.

Il la voit et la regarde défaire ses bottes. Ses talons compensés. Ses talons aiguilles. Ses ballerines.

Il n'en a aucune idée. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas la chaussure mais la femme qu'il veut.

Il arrive en un tournoiement de robes noires, s'immobilise en la voyant. Il défait alors souplement l'attache de la cape, qui s'effondre lourdement à terre.

Les liens des chaussures cèdent sous ses petites mains. Elle se penche en avant ou relève le pied sur un coin du lit, ou sur le fauteuil –_quel_ fauteuil ? Pas souvenir d'un fauteuil, mais pourtant, quand elle en a besoin, il est là. Peu importe : une fois encore, ce n'est que l'absurde logique des rêves.

Il l'attire vers le lit. Elle l'attire vers elle.

A moins qu'il ne la pousse contre le mur, la porte, ou qu'elle se cale contre la vitre et lui fasse signe de venir.

Ou tout à la fois.

Elle trébuche et il a envie de la prendre dans cette position, elle en position fœtale, lui à genoux contre ses cuisses. Ce qu'il fait.

Ou alors elle se laisse tomber sur le lit –sur le ventre, le dos, le côté- et dans tous les cas, il la prend directement dans cette position.

Contre la vitre.

Elle s'appuie sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur –la fenêtre et l'extérieur sont apparus quand elle s'en est approchée, ils n'en avaient pas besoin avant. C'est toujours elle qui fait apparaître plus de 'décor', dans ce rêve. Les murs, le lit, le reste, c'est elle. Lui… Lui ne pense qu'à elle. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle est là. Lorsqu'il en a besoin, il peut faire apparaître quelque chose –un ruban pour ses cheveux, la première fois- ou en faire disparaître d'autres.

Il se tient nu, appuyé sur le mur et l'un des coussins, les jambes étendues au travers du lit. Il ne sait pas s'ils viennent de faire quoi que ce soit, ces rêves sont tous trop semblables pour qu'il puisse être sûr qu'il s'agisse du début de l'un ou de la suite de l'autre. Quoi qu'elle est nue, et il ne pense pas pouvoir la regarder nue sans lui sauter dessus, à moins que, justement, il ne vienne de le faire.

Elle regarde le monde extérieur alors que lui laisse son regard dériver sur elle.

Lily était très jolie… Fine, rousse, la peau de ce pâle rosé typique de sa rousseur flamboyante. A vrai dire il a presque été choqué la première fois qu'il a vu Ginevra Weasley : sous le bon éclairage, elle est très semblable à la mère de son fiancé, ce qui lui a longuement posé la question du possible désir incestueux du fils, mais…

Non. Ginevra Weasley ne ressemble pas réellement à Lily Evans.

Bref, oui, Lily Evans était jolie –très jolie- mais… _elle_…

Elle, la récompense de son esprit pour ces années de souffrance, le fantasme magnifique et tangible –oh, Merlin, _oui_, tangible !- est… une belle femme. Une _vraie_ belle femme. Elle est complète, entière, avec un esprit mordant et brillant, un corps adorable –et qu'il _adore_- à la fois magnifique –divin, il n'a pas peur du mot, elle ressemble aux demoiselles charnues d'Ingres ou d'il ne sait quel peintre moldu mort depuis des siècles.

Et elle est aussi… Imparfaite. 'Imparfaite' n'est pas un mot qui lui plaît, car ces imperfections ne la rendent que plus charmante. Oui, il est charmé par le grain de beauté sur son sein, les délicates cicatrices de ses formes, et…

« Mais ! C'est… moi ? »

Elle est toujours appuyée sur la fenêtre et se penche sur sa gauche.

« Comment ?

-C'est moi, regarde ! »

Il voit sans se lever –logique absurde : il voit à travers le mur.

Oui, elle est _aussi_ là, dehors, dans une de ses tenues absurdes prises certains jours. Là, c'est… des talons aiguille gris acier, un tailleur qui amoindri ses formes et des cheveux blonds. Des lunettes. Le tailleur est orange, très années 80. Beurk.

Il n'a qu'une envie, le lui retirer, tout en se rappelant de sa pensée d'alors. Il sourit, sans savoir ce à quoi il pense.

Elle est encore là avec ses tabi bariolés remontant à mi-cuisse, surmontées d'une mini jupe en cuir noir et d'un corsage si serré que son soutien-gorge semble là pour le décor. Les cheveux sont tressés en dreads fines.

Et là, c'est une lycéenne en uniforme d'école privée. Ici, une mère de famille avec un landau de jumeaux. Et là…

La rue n'en est pas pleine, mais peu s'en faut.

« J'aime te regarder, alors…

-Je suis partout ! »

Elle a une voix plaintive. Il sait qu'elle n'aime pas se voir.

« Je décide. TU obéis. Tu n'es que mon fantasme, une création de mon esprit, alors, si je veux te regarder, je le fais… Silence, maintenant. »

Il a sifflé.

Et elle répond.

« Non. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Notes de **Sevy4eveR** : C'est un très joli chapitre. On y sent bien l'attirance (et même l'obsession) qu'il éprouve. Apparemment, il ne réalise pas qu'elle fait les mêmes rêves que lui et s'il croit qu'elle n'est qu'un fantasme et qu'elle va lui obéir, il se met la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude XD. Ce chapitre n'éclaire pas vraiment ma lanterne mais était très agréable à lire et attise toujours autant ma curiosité... Je sens que Aë va encore nous étonner ^^

.

Aë : N'éclaire pas ta lanterne ? Mais euh on sait enfin clairement ce que Sev pense de _cette_ fille. C'est déjà ça, non ? Sur les rêves, le chapitre 7 va aussi faire des avancées ^^

.

Et voici _Socks_ : Bon, j'avoue que c'est quand même de plus en plus bizarre (même si je voudrai trouver un meilleur adjectif). Mais l'avantage c'est que ça donne envie d'avoir la suite rapidement :-)

.

Aë : Le chapitre 6 ne va pas vous avancer ^^ XD Le 7, si, par contre.

.

Et elle est angélique. (**Oh ? quel joli prénom ^^) **Aë : Tu parles pour toi, avoue XD

.

Mais c'est sa seule forme de bêtise. **(Toujours à se dévaloriser il m'énerve! T'es le meilleur mon petit Sevy !)**

**.**

Il arrive en un tournoiement de robes noires (**Et là, j'ai envie de dire : 'Comme d'hab' ^^)****,**

.

à moins que, justement, il ne vienne de le faire. **(Ah, ces rêves... ils vous feraient perdre la tête...)**

**.**

sous le bon éclairage, elle est très semblable à la mère de son fiancé, ce qui lui a longuement posé la question du possible désir incestueux du fils, mais… **(hummm, le complexe d'Œdipe ? Théorie intéressante ^^) **_(J'avoue qu'on y a tous un peu pensé en lisant les bouquins, mais on a préféré reléguer cela loin dans notre esprit, parce que bon, Harry Potter était notre héro (enfin le mien à l'époque ^^))_

**.**


	7. Sine intellectu

6. Sine intellectu

.

Ses petites mains tremblent un peu, son cœur bat si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il a triplé de volume, et une crampe naît et se développe juste en dessous, et là, plus bas. Elle sent ses joues chauffer et l'absurdité de la situation l'effleure vaguement avant de l'attaquer furieusement.

« Hermione… Ca va ? Vous semblez sur le point de faire une attaque. »

Il pose le petit cube de kraft et reste là, main levée vers elle. Elle parvient à se reprendre, en se disant –espérant tout du moins- que s'il s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage, au vu de leurs relations actuelles, il serait gêné, timide, ou rougissant, enfin, quelque attitude jugée logique.

Non, il est parfaitement serein, il semble juste un peu inquiet.

« Avant que votre visage n'arbore des couleurs si… intéressantes… »

Elle rougit à nouveau, gênée.

« … Je m'apprêtais à vous faire une proposition. Je sais que je ne suis pas… de bonne compagnie… »

Elle montre son désaccord, mais il relève la main pour l'arrêter.

« Vous êtes gentille, Hermione, mais bien trop conciliante. J'ai mauvais caractère. De plus –revenons-en au sujet- je sais que je ne me suis pas montré enthousiaste pour votre nouveau projet de recherches, même lorsque ce n'était qu'une vague source d'intérêt. »

Il ne s'était 'pas montré enthousiaste' ? C'était en effet une façon de le dire. Elle se rappelait très bien le « Seule une personne totalement dénuée de bon sens risquerait de perdre volontairement des semaines voire des mois sur ses insanités » qu'il avait velouté de sa voix de basse.

Assénation confortée un mois auparavant, quand elle lui avait demandé conseil pour des potions traitant du sujet –l'équivalent sorcier de la fécondation in vitro- ou l'évoquant vaguement, peu importe, avec un « Merlin, vous voilà à votre tour perdue. »

Effectivement, il n'avait pas été _enthousiaste_.

Chose qu'elle souligne finalement d'un petit sourire ironique. Il arque un sourcil sarcastique, ajoute un regard chargé de sens –quelque chose comme « Je l'ai admis, inutile d'insister, voyons », ou d'approchant.

« Je cherchais un moyen de vous faire ma proposition… »

Sa proposition ? Elle se remet à douter. Le petit paquet est toujours là, près de sa main, et, oui, _oui_, réellement, a le format d'un écrin de bague.

« … Sans toutefois en trouver le moyen, ni l'occasion, justement à cause de mes… Déclarations passées. J'ai aperçu cette petite chose… » Sa main se dépose sur le paquet et le pousse lentement dans sa direction, alors qu'il poursuit. « En vitrine plus tôt, et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, cela pourrait y être tout à fait adéquat. »

Il se tait. Le kraft semble presque menaçant, là, entre sa main à lui et la sienne.

Elle n'ose pas bouger, pas parler. Et soudain, elle réalise. Tout d'abord, parler de son projet de dossier est absurde. Ensuite, elle n'a encore entendu aucune réelle proposition.

« Qu'en dites- vous, Hermione ? »

Maintenant, il est gêné et hésitant.

Merlin. Peut-être qu'en fait, il est réellement en train de…

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, Severus. » Il semble réellement déçu, mais pas suffisamment pour le refus qu'elle pensait avoir pu faire. Elle en est rassurée puis déçue à son tour. Mais qu'il fasse sa demande, maintenant… N'aurait eu aucune logique. Bien qu'adorable –_Merlin_. Vient-elle d'associer 'adorable' à Severus Snape ? Peut-être est-elle réellement perdue.

« Ce que je veux dire, Severus… C'est que vous ne m'avez pas fait de proposition. Que souhaitez-vous ?

-Eh bien… Si cela peut vous être agréable… Ou d'une quelconque utilité… Même minime… Ce que je vous propose, Hermione, c'est de vous aider. Sur vos recherches actuelles. Ou sur les suivantes, si vous vous décidez enfin à… Ne pas gaspiller notre temps précieux.

-Non.

-Quoi ? »

Là, il est déçu, et également abasourdi. Elle profite un instant de cette expression inhabituelle sur son visage, et réalise soudain qu'avec elle, il se comporte de plus en plus en tant que personne, et plus en tant que 'Professeur Snape, terreur des cachots', ni en tant que 'Severus Snape, Maître ès Potions'.

« Non, merci, Severus. J'apprécie l'attention mais vous n'avez aucune envie de cela. Je ne veux pas vous y contraindre, et je n'ai aucune envie de supporter vos débordements d'humeur, lesquels ne manqueraient pas d'arriver si j'acceptais.

-Vous ne m'y contraignez pas, je suis…

-Volontaire ? Non, Severus. Votre absurde sens du devoir vous y pousse, ce qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir. Je vous ai aidé avec plaisir sur ce papier de Potions Magazine, car le sujet m'intéressait, et oui, j'ai refusé que vous en partagiez les potentiels revenus –même si je n'ai pas pu vous empêcher de me faire cosigner le tout, chère bourrique- ce n'était pas pour que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'aider par la suite, mais parce que j'ai eu plaisir, moi, à discuter avec vous de vos recherches. Alors non, Severus, je ne veux pas que vous vous y contraigniez. »

Ils terminent leurs plats, presque silencieux, et lui ne pense qu'à une chose.

Le temps… Tout ce temps…

Elle désirait le passer avec lui.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Ah lala, et voilà, à cause de son caractère borné il vient de louper une bonne occasion de passer du temps avec elle... Au moins, ça lui aura appris qu'elle, elle aime bien être à ses côté ^^ Mais avec tout ça, on ne sait toujours pas ce que contient le fameux paquet Grrr... Bon ben tant pis, faudra bien attendre (pas trop j'espère ^^). Ah, tout ce suspens... c'est pas bon pour mon petit cœur... En tout cas, j'aime de plus en plus cette fic et j'encourage vivement Aë à faire chauffer son ordi pour vite nous fournir plus de détails ^^

.

Aë : La suite de ce chapitre est dans le chapitre 8 ^^ j'entremêle le repas et la nuit précédente, pour ceux qu'avaient pas suivi ^^

Et on aura le dessert et le déballage du paquet. Celle qui trouve le contenu a gagnéééééé… Chais pas quoi mais bon ^^

.

Et voilà _Socks_ : Raaaah mais y'a quoi dans ce p*tain de paquet ? (Oui tu fais trop durer le suspense Aë et ce n'est absolument pas bon pour moi ^^)

Bon ben du coup je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : à quand la suite ?

Aë : La semaine prochaine. Pour toi un peu avant tout le monde, comme pour Sevy4eveR, vu que j'ai envoyé les chapitres 5 et 6 en même temps je vais sans doute faire pareil pour la suite. Enfin, je verrais ^^

.

« Hermione… Ca va ? Vous semblez sur le point de faire une attaque. » _(Non elle semble sur le point de t'attaquer toi, nuance ^^) _Aë : Tu te méprends totalement ^^

.

« … Je m'apprêtais à vous faire une proposition. Je sais que je ne suis pas… de bonne compagnie… » _(Toujours à se dénigrer, quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre ?)_

.

« Vous êtes gentille, Hermione, mais bien trop conciliante. J'ai mauvais caractère. _(Bon ça c'est vrai, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, on l'aimerait moins :D)_

.

Il ne s'était 'pas montré enthousiaste' ? C'était en effet une façon de le dire. Elle se rappelait très bien le « Seule une personne totalement dénuée de bon sens risquerait de perdre volontairement des semaines voire des mois sur ses insanités » qu'il avait velouté de sa voix de basse. **(Je le vois bien dire ça ^^)**

.

Il arque un sourcil sarcastique, ajoute un regard chargé de sens –quelque chose comme « Je l'ai admis, inutile d'insister, voyons », ou d'approchant. _(J'imagine bien le regard)_

« Je cherchais un moyen de vous faire ma proposition… »

Sa proposition ? Elle se remet à douter. Le petit paquet est toujours là, près de sa main, et, oui, _oui_, réellement, a le format d'un écrin de bague. _(Ohh suspense ! ^^)_

.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, Severus. » _(Raaah mais c'est pas une réponse ça !)_

.

-Non. **(O_o)**

-Quoi ? » _(Oui : QUOI ?)_


	8. Phoenix ex Cineribus

Pour Sevy4eveR, qui a trouvé le contenu du paquet en première. Quand vous aurez ce que c'est vous lâcherez toutes un « Oh, merde ! J'y ai pensé en plus » XD

Je fais régulièrement des questions sur ma page facebook d'Aësälys, donc n'hésitez pas à venir tenter de gagner ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

7. Phoenix ex cineribus

.

« Comment ? »

Il est abasourdi. Il n'a pas souvenir qu'elle ait déjà refusé quelque chose.

« Non. _Nous_ décidons. Je n'obéis pas. Si nous souhaitons quelque chose, nous le faisons. Je suis réelle. De mon point de vue, tu ne pourrais bien être qu'une création de mon esprit, qu'un fantasme, comme tu le dis si bien. Alors, moi, je t'ordonne de cesser de me parler ainsi, si tu souhaites que je reste.

-Ton fantasme ? Cesse tes insanités, sorcière. Je suis réel. J'ai vécu la guerre de Poudlard, et de l'Université de …

-Rome, je suis au courant. J'ai été à Poudlard et vécu la guerre. J'ai passé une maîtrise en auditrice libre tout en empêchant… »

Il ricane, désabusé, puis renifle.

« Tu as vécu la guerre ? Non. Non. _Non_. Tu es une petite chose délicate et précieuse, et non, tu n'as pas vécu la guerre. Regarde-moi. J'étais déjà laid avant ces marques, maintenant je suis…

-Tu n'es pas laid ! » Elle s'est exclamée avec tant de conviction qu'un instant il la croit. « Tu es mon fantasme ! Tu es beau ! Sexy. Arrête de te dénigrer sans cesse. Tu me plais ! Tu me plais vraiment, alors…

-_Ton_ fantasme ? Je suis… Maigre. Vieux. Mes cheveux sont gras et je suis… Couturé. J'ai mauvais caractère et…

-Et tu dis beaucoup de bêtises. Je… M'offre à toi ! Je crie mon plaisir pour toi ! Je te trouve réellement beau, tu sais…

-Réellement ? »

Elle s'apprête à acquiescer quand il ricane.

« Non. _Non_. Réellement, tu ne me regarderais pas si tu me croisais dans la rue. _Réellement_, tu me détesterais ou me mépriserais si tu me connaissais, ma jeune beauté. Réellement, tu…

-Silence ! »

Elle a sifflé. Elle a les poings sur les hanches. Elle est plus belle encore en colère que d'habitude –joues rosées, corps frémissant, elle est presque sexuelle. Et lui ne s'en sent que plus laid, plus détestable.

« Bon, c'est pas la peine ! »

Elle en a marre, il le sent. Elle n'a même plus envie d'argumenter. Il la voit se jeter sur ses vêtements.

« Non. Hors de question que tu te rhabilles. »

Les tissus s'effacent sous ses doigts.

« Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et il s'enivre de ses yeux couleur whiskey.

« Hors de question. Tu refuses de me croire, de m'écouter. Je ne veux pas rester, alors je pars. Ne serait-ce que pour te prouver que je peux le faire. »

Elle baisse les yeux, cherchant de quoi se couvrir.

« Rend-les moi.

-Non. J'aime te voir, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies alors rend-les moi !

-S'il te plaît… Excuse-moi…

-Je n'aime pas ça, mais je peux partir nue. Personne ne me verra. Et tu ne me verras plus non plus. Au revoir. »

Elle part à grands pas. Il saute du lit, tirant le drap derrière lui, et en un tournoiement, il l'en enveloppe.

« Excuse-moi, je t'en prie. Regarde… Tu es couverte. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas rester seul. »

Elle s'est immobilisée, presque antique dans son semblant de toge, magnifique comme toujours. Lui a son torse contre son dos, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, sa main gauche et sa main droite respectivement posées sur sa cuisse et son épaule, côté cœur. Elle pose son menton sur son bras et ouvre la bouche pour parler.

Il ne la laisse pas faire.

« Laisse-moi encore une chance… Je sais que je ne suis pas…

-Si tu te dénigres encore je pars. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une réalité.

-Bien. Je ne dirais plus rien, mais… Me laisseras-tu agir ? »

Son bras glisse lentement vers le bas, centimètre par centimètre, tandis que sa main, sur sa cuisse, se glisse lentement vers le haut. Elle reste totalement immobile, dans l'attente, pas encore prête à céder –la colère est encore là, sous sa peau, elle pulse, il la sent, toujours vive et fraîche- mais le frissonnement de sa peau lui fait sentir également que cette chaleur pourra vite venir de son désir.

Elle ne lui répondra pas aussi facilement.

Il saisit son sein, l'encercle de sa grande main, le serre, puis sa main s'immobilise sous lui, le pouce seul restant actif sur le mamelon et le téton. Elle se tend, brièvement.

Il sait déjà qu'il a gagné. Comme toujours, en quelques secondes, elle est prête à l'accueillir. Sa main gauche relève lentement le drap et effleure doucement les cuisses. Il la sent se laisser aller en arrière contre lui, et s'autorise alors à se relâcher.

Son sexe se tend contre ses fesses.

Ses doigts caressent les cuisses à l'avant, puis entre elles. Ils s'immobilisent alors que l'autre reprend son action sur son sein, et son visage s'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

« Merci » murmure-t-il, embrassant les boucles furieuses derrière son oreille, avant de repousser leur masse abondante pour accéder à la nuque et à la gorge. Son nez souligne la courbe de la mâchoire avant qu'il ne saisisse le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Il embrasse lentement la gorge, la nuque, l'épaule, avant de revenir à son oreille.

Et alors que sa main plonge entre ses cuisses, lui faisant émettre un doux gémissement modulé, il lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, sans se rendre compte de ce dont il s'agit réellement.

« Je t'aime tant, petite déesse… »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberrries_ : Pfiou faut suivre ici ^^ Ces sauts de chapitres, qui vont d'une scène à l'autre, à chaque fois il faut que je me remémore le précédent ^^

En tout cas, ça avance petit à petit et je suis toujours aussi fan. Pas d'annotation sur celui-là aujourd'hui, je n'en vois pas l'utilité (et surtout je ne vois pas où je les mettrai ^^)

.

Note d'Aë : Il reste un chapitre dans le monde des rêves qui suive celui-ci ^^ une fois ce rêve fini, on suivra plus la chronologie ^^ Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la dernière phrase, je trouve qu'elle manque d'impact

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Alors, là, je fonds... c'est trop romantique cette déclaration. Il est vraiment craquant... Et en plus ce chapitre m'est dédié, merci Aë ! Que demander de plus ? heu, à part : viiiite le huitième !

.

Note d'Aë : Le 8 et le 9 ne sont pas écrits mais les 10 et 11 si XD

Et la suite de cette scène est dans le 9…

.

Tu me plais ! Tu me plais vraiment, alors…**(Aha ! Donc il lui plaît aussi ^^) **Aë : Tu en doutais ?

.

Les tissus s'effacent sous ses doigts. **(C'est quand même bien pratique les rêves ^^) **Aë : Relis le chapitre 5, voyons

.


	9. Victus corpus, animae cibus

8. Victus corpus, animae cibus

.

Il reste silencieux un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Elle a peur de l'avoir vexé… Elle-même, naturellement, en aurait eu un pincement au cœur, le petit bout, plus bas, lui donne vraiment envie de pleurer.

« Severus… »

Il lève les yeux de son assiette presque vide et tombe sur un regard embrumé de larmes.

Merlin. Elle pleure. C'est… Adorable et incompréhensible –lui nage encore sur son nuage de semi-félicité depuis qu'elle lui a dit avoir passé ce temps avec lui pour être avec lui.

« Hermione ! »

Son ton est un peu trop paniqué. Il reprend un peu plus calmement.

« Hermione… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? C'est… L'enfant ? »

Depuis le début, il ne parvient pas à dire 'le bébé'. Pour une raison obscure, il ne l'imagine pas donner naissance à un nouveau-né, il voit –imagine, rêve- un bambin. Ou un jeune garçon. Parfois un jeune homme. Hum.

Elle cligne des yeux pour effacer ses larmes, sans réellement essayer de les lui cacher.

« Non… Non. C'est juste que… Vous ne dites plus rien. Vous… M'en voulez ? »

C'est le genre d'occasion dans laquelle il voudrait l'étreindre pour ne plus la lâcher. Qu'elle puisse pleurer d'une peine… _Psychologique_… Venant de lui… Merlin.

_Merlin_.

« Hermione, comment voulez-vous que… »

Son ton est un peu trop agressif. Il s'interrompt un instant pour expirer, inspirer, et reprend.

« … Je vous en veuille ? »

Son visage se détend visiblement, et elle sourit doucement. Avec ce sourire-là… On dirait presque qu'elle n'en revient pas de la chance qu'elle a que lui –_lui_, entre tous, celui-là même dont les attitudes douteuses en viennent souvent à l'énerver, et cette fois, à la faire pleurer- ne lui en veuille pas d'un refus alors qu'il retient à grand peine –mais sans trace extérieure, avouons-le- un sourire extatique.

« Merci, Severus.

-Ne me remerciez pas. _Je_ vous remercie d'être toujours…

-Si vous me ressortez 'conciliante', je boude. Comme ça. »

Elle tend les lèvres en une moue enfantine et excessivement adorable.

« Je ne sais pas réellement ce que j'allais dire… »

Une fraction de secondes, le temps est comme arrêté. Il sait _très exactement_ ce qu'il voudrait dire. Mais c'est hors de question.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Hermione, ne pleurez pas pour le… Vieux crétin que je suis, s'il vous plaît.

-Severus, j'ai un service à vous demander. Un de ceux sans lesquels les relations amicales et cordiales ne peuvent se maintenir. »

Sa voix est grave, son visage sobre. Son regard indéchiffrable.

« Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre… »

Il plaisante. Il serait tout à fait capable de tuer pour elle. Après tout, il l'a déjà fait.

« En aucun cas. Je voudrais que vous cessiez de vous dénigrer. Chaque… Critique… Presque insulte que vous vous lancez… Je déteste ça, Severus. Réellement. »

Il n'ose pas acquiescer. Il est tellement habitué à cette attitude avec elle qu'il ne s'en croit pas réellement capable.

Elle reste immobile, indéchiffrable, presque froide. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Et il en vient à détester ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Et puis, après tout…

S'il est prêt à tuer pour elle, sans qu'elle ne le lui demande, pourquoi ne pas… Être correct avec lui-même, alors qu'elle le lui demande ?

Il acquiesce lentement. Et lorsqu'elle saisit le sens de son signe de tête, lui voit la plus belle chose qui soit.

Elle a un merveilleux et doux sourire.

Celui qu'elle avait quand elle a avoué que oui, elle ne fait pas que reprendre du poids, elle est enceinte. Sans la gêne qu'elle avait alors.

C'est à lui d'être atrocement gêné.

Il revient au sujet tout en en tentant de rester de marbre.

« Hermione… Ne voudriez-vous pas… » Il désigne d'un léger signe de main le paquet. « ..Ouvrir ceci ? »

Elle rosit délicieusement –cette fois encore- et acquiesce.

« Oui, bien sûr. Que m'avez-vous réservé pour cette fois-ci ? »

Elle tend la main. Elle tremble un instant.

« Oh, j'allais oublier… Excusez-moi. »

Il sort sa baguette d'ébène, la remue vaguement, et le petit paquet reprend sa taille initiale.

Un volumineux emballage de kraft occupe à présent un bon tiers de la petite table.

Sa seconde main s'élève –le paquet est réellement massif- et les deux se posent sur le dessus, caressant le kraft.

Il ferme les yeux. Juste une fraction de secondes.

L'effet que lui procurent chacun de ses mouvements…

Merlin.

Il les rouvre de suite. Hors de question de manquer ça. Ses doigts détachent la ficelle, écartent précautionneusement les plis du kraft.

Peut-être a-t-elle deviné ce qui s'y cache.

En réalité, non. Mais lui ne le sait pas.

« Virgineae nativitates. »

Elle sourit.

Le merveilleux sourire.

« Oh, Merlin, Severus… Je le cherche depuis des semaines… Où… ? »

Il sourit très légèrement –mais elle apprécie et son propre sourire s'élargit.

« Croyez-vous réellement être en mesure de me faire lâcher mes moindres secrets, Miss Granger ? »

Il préfère l'appeler Hermione, mais parfois, prononcer son nom est agréable.

Elle examine le cuir brun et la plaque émaillée de blanc et de bleu en couverture. Le livre est en excellent état extérieur –intérieur aussi, apparemment, au vu des quelques pages vérifiées.

L'image est élégante -une vierge à l'enfant- et fixe. Elle écrase une larme sur sa joue et frissonne, puis se redresse.

Et pour ne plus voir ces larmes, il décide de changer de sujet. Un coup d'œil à l'heure, et il trouve un sujet. Pas franchement approprié.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de gâcher votre reste de brownie à la crème anglaise avec vos larmes, je pourrais régler notre note. Je dois être présent dans moins d'une demie heure à un enterrement. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah c'était donc ça. Personnellement je n'y avais pas pensé, donc pas de regret ^^

Vivement la suite, qu'on avance encore en peu plus :D

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Les choses avancent et on a enfin découvert ce que contenait ce satané paquet (enfin moi, je le savais déjà nanana ^^). J'aime toujours beaucoup cette fic, particulièrement le style. J'aime la façon dont sont présentés les personnages, ils sont égaux à eux-mêmes et j'apprécie beaucoup leur attitude l'un envers l'autre, tantôt à l'aise, tantôt gênés. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tout cela donnera. Merci Aë pour ce nouveau chapitre...

.

Merci à toi ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Pour une raison obscure, il ne l'imagine pas donner naissance à un nouveau-né, il voit –imagine, rêve- un bambin. Ou un jeune garçon. Parfois un jeune homme. Hum. **(Hummm ce serait compliqué à faire sortir tout ça XD)**

.

« Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre… » _(Toujours à imaginer le pire ^^) _Aë : venant de Sev, c'est une forme d'humour XD

Il plaisante. Il serait tout à fait capable de tuer pour elle. _(Ca ne m'étonne pas !)_ Après tout, il l'a déjà fait. Aë : Alors ? Alors ? Vous en dites quoi de celle-là ?

.

« Hermione… Ne voudriez-vous pas… » Il désigne d'un léger signe de main le paquet. « ..Ouvrir ceci ? »**(Ahaaa, alors qui n'avait pas trouvé?)**

.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de gâcher votre reste de brownie à la crème anglaise avec vos larmes, je pourrais régler notre note. Je dois être présent dans moins d'une demie heure à un enterrement. » **(Effectivement, ça casse un peu l'ambiance ^^)**


	10. Ignis et Glacies

9. Ignis et glacies

.

Le drap glisse lentement au sol.

Elle s'en contrefout.

Qui a besoin d'un rempart de tissu quand un homme comme lui montre tant de persuasion à se faire pardonner ?

Sa main droite caresse son sein gauche. Sa main gauche tente de plonger en elle, et même si la position ne doit plus ou moins pas le permettre, chaque tentative est délicieuse.

Elle gémit, presque en continu.

Puis pousse un cri délicieux lorsqu'un doigt entre enfin. Lui est à présent entièrement érigé et pressé contre le haut de ses fesses et ses reins.

Il se frotte lentement contre elle et la prends en rythme avec sa main.

Elle ne gémit plus. Elle pousse d'enivrants petits cris. Il ralentit ses mouvements et commence lentement à l'installer pour la prendre comme ça, contre la porte, par derrière.

Elle aime qu'il la prenne ainsi. Il le sait.

Elle le lui a dit, et ses réactions… Ne mentent pas. Elle tend le bras en arrière pour caresser sa cuisse mince et musclée. Lui caresse son dos, ses hanches, avant de se baisser pour déposer des baisers entre ses omoplates. 

Il lui fait écarter les jambes et prendre appui sur la poignée, tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Sa seconde main vient saisir son membre pour l'installer entre ses cuisses.

Il la maintient fermement, s'appuie sur la porte et commence à aller et venir contre elle, humidifiant son sexe du sien.

« A-Arrête ! »

Il ralentit mais renforce le mouvement, et elle émet son cher gémissement modulé.

« Arrête… Prends-moi ! »

Elle pleurniche un peu. C'est… Mignon.

Il n'y a rien de plus aimable que son visage lorsqu'elle crie pour lui, et qu'elle sait qu'il la regarde crier pour lui. Elle jouit plus facilement quand il lui montre qu'il la regarde, et qu'il lui dit de jouir.

Alors, il change d'avis.

Il s'immobilise.

Elle couine de frustration.

« Nooon… »

Son bras gauche bouge juste assez pour que sa main se referme sur son sein. Il pose son front contre la porte et sa main se niche entre ses cuisses.

Il caresse le bourgeon ferme et serré, effleurant parfois accidentellement l'extrémité de son propre sexe, ce qui le fait frissonner.

Ce qui n'est rien face à ses frissonnements à elle.

Non, pas question de la prendre par derrière cette fois-ci. Pour deux raisons, chacune à elle seule suffisante. Tout d'abord, il veut voir son visage. Ils viennent de se disputer, c'est sans doute la première fois qu'ils se disputent. Il veut voir la preuve de son pardon et de son plaisir.

Et puis, surtout, il se connaît.

Il sait que dans cette position, sa propre jouissance est trop rapide à venir pour qu'elle puisse jouir. Elle est bien trop serrée.

Il l'amène lentement et délicieusement au bord avec ses doigts.

A vrai dire, il aime aussi la sentir partir ainsi, en ne voyant que son dos, en devinant tout juste ses traits.

Et… Très honnêtement… Il l'aime tout court.

_Quelle folie._

C'est un joli fantasme… Une très belle femme. Très intelligente. Brillante. Intéressante.

Et pas seulement en matière de sexe.

Alors… Oui… Il l'aime. Comme il aime l'autre, la vraie.

Hermione.

Mais là… Il est avec une autre.

Mentalement, mais avec son second amour. L'irréelle.

La folie.

Qui crie délicieusement et jouit en tremblant de plus en plus fort, avant de commencer lentement à s'effondrer. Mais son bras est toujours serré à sa taille, et la retient.

« Je préfère quand… » Elle expire, inspire, reprend. « … On jouit ensemble. »

Lui aussi. Il le lui dit.

Il recule lentement vers le lit et l'entraîne avec lui, et s'immobilise à nouveau : le mouvement n'est pas facile. Il la retourne et la soulève pour l'embrasser et s'avancer vers le lit.

Elle rougit furieusement. Adorablement.

Lui la porte comme on porte une jeune mariée vierge à son lit, le premier soir.

Désir. Impatience. Adoration.

Il la dépose doucement et elle s'arrange sur les draps. Il s'installe à genoux au sol, le torse entre ses cuisses, et embrasse son ventre, ses mains, sa gorge, et ses seins, longuement, lentement.

Puis il se redresse et vient prendre position contre elle, sur elle, dans le lit.

Il dépose ses mains sur ses côtes et le glisse lentement vers le bas –ventre, hanches, cuisses-pour soulever ses genoux et écarter ses jambes, puis les ramène sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et effleure son sexe.

Il vient saisir son membre pour le nicher entre ses cuisses, se frotte encore un peu pour l'entendre gémir, puis plonge légèrement en elle.

Merlin.

C'est… Son amour, sa petite déesse, et elle est _sienne_.

Il plonge un peu plus profondément en elle, et l'observe trembler sous lui.

Elle se calme, respire profondément, puis commence un mouvement régulier de hanches pour le prendre en elle, de plus en plus profondément, plus entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Elle est serrée, trop crispée. De très légers mouvements la détendent, il va, vient, trace des cercles avec ses hanches et lorsqu'elle lui dit « Arrête de bouger ! », il hésite un instant. Il préfère bouger comme il veut.

Elle commence son lent mouvement de hanches, refermant en rythme ses cuisses sur lui, jusqu'à être parfaitement adaptée à lui. Elle coince ses jambes avec les siennes, et recommence à bouger avec de petits vas et viens simples.

Elle commence à frissonner délicieusement, chaque frisson lui provoque un frisson égal et qui entraîne un doux plaisir s'ajoutant à celui des mouvements eux-mêmes.

_Merlin_… Comment ne pas bouger ?

Puis elle gémit, et ordonne.

« Viens ! »

Alors, c'est son tour, et il s'enfonce fort, de plus en plus vite, aussi profondément que possible, et elle gémit en rythme, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à crier.

A tel point qu'au début, il croyait lui faire mal.

Elle joui à présent, toujours hurlante, et il se relâche en elle en grondant longuement.

Il continue à bouger un peu pour obtenir ces dernières parcelles de plaisir. Elle tremble et gémit tout bas en serrant convulsivement ses bras sur son dos, ses épaules, sa gorge.

Lui s'est effondré sur elle, entre ses seins, et les embrasse doucement.

Ses tremblements semblent ne pas vouloir cesser, alors il se redresse, toujours en elle, et caresse sa peau entre ses seins.

Il la connaît.

Elle s'apaise immédiatement.

Elle ouvre les yeux, l'embrasse.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. » Elle s'évapore.

Et à nouveau, il est seul. Et malheureux.

Il était encore en elle.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë : Ca sera très certainement le chapitre le plus long de la fic.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Aha ! Voilà un très joli lemon, tout en douceur et délicatesse. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce chapitre, pas que pour le lemon, hein … heu... en fait … si ^^

Aë, tu nous a dit que tu as peiné pour l'écrire, mais le jeu en valait quand même la chandelle, il est rudement bien écrit. Je regrette une chose … il va encore falloir attendre pour avoir la suite XD

Merci pour tout ce boulot fourni et ce super chapitre ^^

.

Aë : Honnêtement sur celui-ci j'ai eu du mal à choisir la position, et j'avais envie d'un cliffie final pour vous mettre le doute à toutes XD

Mais tous ces derniers chapitres de rêve se passent donc à la suite et la nuit avant leur rendez-vous. Vou-a-laaa.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ce lemon était très tendre, très mignon. Assez loin de ce que tu as l'habitude de traduire ^^ Mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Tu vas dire que je ne mets jamais d'annotation dans ta fic, mais je trouve qu'elle est tellement belle qu'elle n'en nécessite pas. Bon peut-être que je changerai d'avis, mais jusque maintenant je l'apprécie telle quelle :D

Vivement la suite ! :D

.

oOoOoOo

.

Elle tend le bras en arrière pour caresser sa cuisse mince et musclée. Lui caresse son dos, ses hanches, avant de se baisser pour déposer des baisers entre ses omoplates. **(Grrr qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place ^^) **

.

Elle couine de frustration. **(Et moi aussi )**

.

Il veut voir la preuve de son pardon et de son plaisir.**(Mais que c'est mignon XD)**

Et puis, surtout, il se connaît.

Il sait que dans cette position, sa propre jouissance est trop rapide à venir pour qu'elle puisse jouir. **(Il est vraiment trop parfait, C'est sûr et certain JE T'AIME SEVRUUUUS ^^)**

.

Alors… Oui… Il l'aime. Comme il aime l'autre, la vraie.

Hermione.

Mais là… Il est avec une autre.

Mentalement, mais avec son second amour. L'irréelle. Aë : pas sûre de laisser ça… Mais finalement si ^^

.

Merlin. **(Non, non, c'est toujours Severus XD) **Aë : Eh ! C'est Severus qui pense ^^


	11. Sepeliendum

10. Sepeliendum

.

« Arctus. »

Il a toujours semblé bien plus âgé que lui, même s'ils n'ont que trois ans de différence. Arctus avait le caractère le plus enjoué que Severus ait pu supporter. Enfin, cela a longtemps été le cas, avant qu'il ne se lie à elle. S'il peut considérer que leur relation inégale rendue déviante par ses sentiments soit un 'lien'.

« Severus ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Au vu du contexte, c'est à moi de poser la question. Je voulais te voir au magasin avant la cérémonie, mais…

-Oui, je suis parti tôt. Tu as vu Nati ?

-Oui. Elle se préparait.

-J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi absurdement vêtue que précédemment… Es-tu venu seul ?

-Oui.

-J'ai entendu dire que toi et la très jeune, très jolie et très intelligente Granger, là, cette fille de moldus…

-Non.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un, pourtant, mon vieil ami… »

Arctus avait toujours été absurdement perspicace. Fichtre. Il n'allait pas y couper.

« Elle est aussi jolie qu'Evans ? _Plus_ ? Doux Merlin. Rousse ? Jouerais-tu les monomaniaques, mon ami ? Ah… Non… Alors, est-ce…

-Silence, Arctus. »

Il a sifflé, puis il se reprend.

« Arctus, tu enterres ta femme. Pourquoi es-tu si… Joyeux ?

-Joyeux ? Oh, non, Severus, loin de là. Je suis shooté.

-_Comment_ ?

-J'ai pioché dans les bizarreries odorantes de ma chère petite pour tenir le choc et ne pas m'effondrer avant quelques heures. Une fois que je serais tout seul.

-Plutôt que ces insanités moldues, tu aurais pu me demander… Un petit quelque chose.

-Et risquer de manquer une occasion de goûter à ça ? Oh, non. Ce n'est pas le genre d' 'insanités', comme tu les appelles, dans lesquelles je suis versé, mais pour une fois… »

En cet instant, Severus voit la peine, la déchirure d'Arctus. Il est démoli. Il n'a pas cinquante ans, mais là, juste maintenant, il semble centenaire.

Arctus a rencontré Marie, sa petite française au nom presque exotique ('Delecroix' avec des 'euu') à Poudlard, en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle est entrée pour la répartition. C'était une étrange petite chose grise et pale, trop discrète à son goût –lui se permettait de plaisanter avec Lucius Malfoy, Merlin, et Lestrange, et les futures pires atrocités à venir !- les longues mèches blond cuivré étaient belles –superbes, en fait- mais le reste n'était qu'une petite fille terrifiée et ne parlant pas la langue.

Puis elle avait commencé à parler. Ses notes en pratique étaient bonnes –elle prononçait le 'Le-vi-O-sa' mieux que certains anglophones, et sa baguette appréciait son accent, visiblement, tout comme lui, dès qu'elle parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

Elle était… Serdaigle. Le choixpeau avait papoté avec elle -en français, ou alors c'était de la télépathie, et peu importait la langue, tous l'auraient compris.

Un jour, il l'avait vue tenter de s'entrainer sur des sorts, jetant à toute vitesse de l'attaque et de la défense contre un tas de pierres dans le parc.

Il s'était approché aussi près que possible, avait saisi une lourde mèche d'or roux entre ses doigts et avait légèrement tiré.

« A quoi cela te sert-il d'apprendre à te battre alors que tu n'entendrais pas un ennemi arriver ? »

Elle avait rougi. Adorablement. Puis attrapé la mèche de sa main –un peu au-dessus, en réalité- et tiré sèchement dessus pour récupérer sa beauté.

« Tes copains ne sont pas discrets »

C'était sans doute la meilleure phrase qu'elle ait dite en sa présence.

Elle était trognonne et revêche.

Il tomba amoureux.

Il avait passé les trois années suivantes à la protéger de ses amis Serpentard –Malfoy le premier, tentant peut-être de faire oublier ses propres origines françaises- et à la courtiser avec assiduité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et le frappe.

Il avait adoré.

Pas qu'il soit masochiste, mais elle avait exprimé une émotion forte, pour lui, alors il avait adoré.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près pendant les dix-huit mois suivants.

Il avait moins aimé, surtout après l'avoir vue jeter un expelliarmus vicieux sur Crabbe –malgré son âge et sa carrure elle avait osé.

« … Elle avait osé.

-Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. J'étais là lorsqu'elle se retrouvait enterrée sous les roses et autres mièvreries.

-Je sais, elle préférait les lys. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai gagné, Severus ?

-Ayant été présent, je le sais déjà, alors non.

-Elle m'aimait déjà. Tout ce temps… Elle pensait que moi, vil Serpentard, je dilapidais mon argent pour me moquer d'elle, tandis que mes amis lui faisaient de mauvaises blagues. Elle m'a hurlé ça dessus en français, et je ne pigeais rien. Finalement, Malfoy est venu se pavaner qu'il savait pourquoi je n'arrivais à rien…

-Et tu m'as appris plus tard qu'il avait parié sur ta réussite rapide…

-Contre ce crétin de Crabbe, qui croyait que mettre la main aux fesses d'une fille la ferait tomber en pâmoison. Alors qu'en plus, j'étais le concurrent. Tss.

-Il me semble te connaître suffisamment pour dire que tu ne me rabâches pas les oreilles de ta vie amoureuse pour le simple plaisir de t'entendre parler…

-Tout ça pour dire, Severus, que nous sommes des Serpentards, formés pour obtenir ce que nous désirons. Il m'a fallu quatre ans de lutte pour trente ans de bonheur.

-Oui, et ?

-Pourquoi ne déclares-tu pas ta flamme à celle qui fait étinceler ces puits sans fond que tu oses faire passer pour des yeux, cette Hermione Granger? »

.

oOoOoOo

.

L'histoire de Arctus et Marie devait être un petit OS d'interlude, à la base ^^ Et puis voilà ^^

Et le vrai nom de « Nati » est 'Naenia Thiasus'. Ce qui est juste pas praticable, d'où Nati. Cherchez l'origine, y a une blague dans le nom ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : L'histoire d'Arctus est très jolie... le pauvre il en a bavé pour draguer la fille de ses rêves ^^ J'espère bien que Severus va prendre exemple sur lui et se lancer pour déclarer sa flamme à Hermione. Bon, et bien, tout cela avance de façon plus que satisfaisante, merci Aë pour ce chapitre (attendu avec impatience), et j'en profite pour saluer ton travail une énième fois ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Il est triste ce chapitre. Enfin mis à part le passage où Arctus dit qu'il est shooté ^^ J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite :D

.

Ae : La suite c'est la fin de l'enterrement ^^ Plus d'éléments d'atmosphère. J'ai voulu montrer Sev en société sans Hermione mais avec une présence amicale. Entre autres ^^ J'aime bien Nati, elle risque de repasser ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

-Silence, Arctus. » **(Bien envoyé ^^ l'est casse-couille le Arctus sur ce coup-là ^^) **Ae : Il est shooté surtout XD Tu vas voir quand il sera 'sobre'

.

Un jour, il l'avait vue tenter de s'entrainer sur des sorts, jetant à toute vitesse de l'attaque et de la défense contre un tas de pierres dans le parc. **(En même temps, un tas de pierres, ça peut vous sauter à la gorge en une fraction de seconde ^^ hum-hum, oui, j'ai honte de ma blague à deux mornilles XD) **Ae : T'as pas idée ^^

.

jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et le frappe. **(XD)**

.

-Ayant été présent, je le sais déjà, alors non. **(Ça a le mérite d'être clair ^^)**

.

Pourquoi ne déclares-tu pas ta flamme à celle qui fait étinceler ces puits sans fond que tu oses faire passer pour des yeux, cette Hermione Granger? » _Oui Severus, pourquoi ? On se le demande toutes !_


	12. Conjugationes

11. Conjugationes

Severus le foudroie du regard et ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer.

« Si tu me parles de ton âge, de ton apparence ou de ton caractère, je te flanque à la porte. Et tu sais que je le ferais. Nous sommes sorciers, une décennie ou deux entre deux amants n'est rien, une femme appréciant ton caractère de chien enragé passerait outre ton charme discutable, et d'après Sorcière Hebdo, ton ébouriffée dit te 'connaître assez bien pour apprécier ton humour, ce qui adoucit le reste' ou je ne sais quoi.

-Depuis quand lis-tu Sorcière Hebdo ?

-Depuis quand changes-tu aussi grossièrement de sujet ?

-Réponds, je suivrais. »

Il soupire en voyant l'autre rester buté.

« Je te connais, Arctus, je sais que je ne résisterais pas à ton inquisition. Heureusement pour moi, tu n'as jamais été Mangemort.

-Ma femme nous a abonnés quand Rosae a été embauchée chez eux. Alors ? »

Severus garde la bouche close. Le prononcer à haute voix rendrait cela trop réel. Il observe les gens en noir qui vont et viennent en petits groupes. Les filles et nièces d'Arctus sont ensemble et fixent chaque homme seul. L'enterrement est fini et elles semblent bien vouloir replonger dans la vie avec une bonne baise. Elles ne sont pas les seules mais sont les moins discrètes.

Une des aînées fixe son père, interrogative, trouvant sans doute que le Professeur Snape monopolise trop le veuf –mais se fait écarter dès qu'elle fait mine de vouloir approcher, avec un signe de main impatient.

« Je suis laid, et plus âgé qu'elle, Arctus » commence-t-il d'une voix lente, mais sans hésitation, le faisant comprendre, lui faisant involontairement comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se liste ainsi.

« J'ai le caractère le plus atroce qui soit, et je suis partial, le simple fait de parler de partialité, dans mon cas, est un euphémisme criant. J'ai… Dénigré son travail pendant sept ans, et son dernier sujet de recherches. »

Arctus ricane.

« Tu l'as publiquement félicitée de son 'assiduité et implication' à la fin de la guerre, alors, de mon point de vue, ça s'annule. Poursuis. »

Severus respire profondément, tentant de prendre le courage de conclure. Il ne l'a pas.

Il repense à leur repas, quelques heures plus tôt, à la façon dont elle a été gênée lorsqu'il lui a offert ce petit cadeau ridicule, comme si elle craignait que… Qu'il lui demande un service ou que quelqu'un la prenne pour une _fille_.

« Elle a dit avoir apprécié travailler avec moi, aujourd'hui.

-Ouch ! La cinglée ! »

Il est immédiatement foudroyé par un regard d'ébène.

« Pas de ça avec moi, petit, je le subis depuis trop longtemps pour que cela fasse encore effet. C'est peut-être aussi son cas à elle, tiens ! Si tu avais cinq ou six pintes dans le sang et que tu essayais de m'étrangler en même temps, je me poserais déjà plus de questions. »

Severus voit très exactement de quoi il veut parler : c'est à cause d'une de ces soirées-là qu'il a perdu toute crédibilité auprès de la nièce punk d'Arctus.

C'est un souvenir dont il préférerait ne pas se rappeler.

Vraiment pas.

Arctus reprend.

« Ce que je voulais dire, Severus, vieux crétin, c'est que tu es plus imbuvable encore lorsqu'il s'agit de travail que pour le reste. »

Nouveau regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que toute une génération d'élèves est traumatisée par la conception de potions et augmente le chiffre d'affaires des fabricants. Tu as un pourcentage ? Non ? Ca aurait expliqué beaucoup. »

Severus renifle.

« Je ne me rappelle pas grand monde qui ait été capable de concocter quelque chose de correct.

-Epouvantés par ton caractère atroce et tes regards noirs, sans aucun doute. Je suis même surpris que ta Née-Moldue ait tenu le choc. Brillante ?

-Plus encore.

-Pour que tu l'admettes si facilement, ce doit être… Epoustouflant.

-En un sens.

-Merlin. »

Là, Arctus est abasourdi. Accorder l' 'époustouflant' à cette fille… Enfin, lui-même ne la connaît pas, difficile de juger, même si, comme tout le monde, il a eu vent de la potion du rituel.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait sorti quelques livres ces dernières années…

-Des manuels du monde magique à l'intention des Nés-Moldus et des manuels du monde moldu…

-Pour les sorciers ? C'est comme les machins pour les nuls, c'est bien ça ? Ma petite choute en a ramené-

-Comment ? »

La voix de la petite choute en question –la punk hérissée de métal et de noir, parfois même de métal noir- surgit de derrière eux pour acquiescer.

« J'ai lu son truc sur les moldus, c'est ça, ouais…

-Va donc plus loin, au lieu d'espionner les grandes personnes…

-Je suis assez grande pour les histoires de cul, surtout si elles sont imaginaires. »

Mais elle part.

« C'est bien joli, elle est parfaite, tu es un naze, mais en réalité, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche réellement de passer à l'attaque, Severus ? Nous sommes des Serpentards, ce ne sont pas ce genre de détails qui nous gênent.

-Arctus…

-Tu avais dit que tu répondrais. Fais-le.

-En plus de ce que j'ai déjà listé… Elle est enceinte, et cherche une maison comme 'doux foyer'. Ce sont ses mots. Pour installer son couple.

-Et alors ? Je ne me serais pas arrêté à ça. Quatre ans de lutte, trente ans de bonheur. »

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment précis, Arctus conclut.

« Evince le freluquet. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Mais heu … c'est qui ce freluquet ?! Et voilà comment gâcher mon plaisir de lire un chapitre si agréablement commencé : par un foutu CLIFF... Bon, comme j'ai vraiment apprécié ce chapitre, je te pardonne de me faire encore attendre pour savoir qui est le sale type qui vient s'incruster entre Severus et Hermione. Mais attention, hein, c'est la dernière fois XD Allez, blague à part, c'est un très bon chapitre, je crois que j'aime bien Arctus, il a l'air d'avoir autant de caractère que Severus, et aussi, j'ai hâte de voir comment est Nati. Merci Aë pour ce chouette chapitre et si je peux me permettre : viiiite, la suite ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : 'Evince le freluquet' Très bonne idée ! Surtout s'il s'agit de Ron Weasley :D On devrait éditer des t-shirt avec ce slogan tiens. En tout cas moi, j'en achèterai un ^^ « Evince le freluquet » ce serai aussi un bon titre de campagne électorale. Alala tout ce qu'une bête phrase peut me faire dire ^^

.

Ae : Je vois ça ^^ Non, c'est pas un Weasley que Sev a en tête.

.

Socks : Bref, j'ai déjà beaucoup blablaté dans mon dernier commentaire, alors je crois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser ^^ Comme d'hab, j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre. On avance de plus en plus dans l'histoire, c'est bien :D Vivement la suite !

.

oOoOoOo

.

ton ébouriffée dit te 'connaître assez bien pour apprécier ton humour, ce qui adoucit le reste' ou je ne sais quoi. _. __(Si c'est pas mignon ^^)_

-Depuis quand lis-tu Sorcière Hebdo ? _(Ah, ça aussi c'est une bonne question. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop… féminin pour Arctus ^^) _

-Depuis quand changes-tu aussi grossièrement de sujet ? (paf, dans les dents ^^)

.

L'enterrement est fini et elles semblent bien vouloir replonger dans la vie avec une bonne baise. _(Quelle fraicheur dans les propos. C'est très poétique, vraiment)_

.

« J'ai le caractère le plus atroce qui soit, et je suis partial, le simple fait de parler de partialité, dans mon cas, est un euphémisme criant. _(Ca, on ne peut pas le nier ^^)_

.

Il est immédiatement foudroyé par un regard d'ébène. **(Je l'imagine tout à fait ^^)**

.

C'est un souvenir dont il préférerait ne pas se rappeler. **(Mais nous on veut savoir XD)**

Vraiment pas. **(Si, si, je t'assure, on veut savoir XD)**

Arctus reprend.

« Ce que je voulais dire, Severus, vieux crétin, c'est que tu es plus imbuvable encore lorsqu'il s'agit de travail que pour le reste. » _(Ah, encore un point pour lui ^^)_

. Tu as un pourcentage ? Non ? Ca aurait expliqué beaucoup. »_ (Pas con ça non plus ^^)_


	13. Rotundum

12. Rotundum

.

Le cercle de runes, sur sa cuisse, lui a prouvé que ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Mais… Il y avait de quoi se poser la question, non ? Elle n'avait pas couché avec un homme depuis…

Aie.

Devoir autant réfléchir pour une date… Etat presque vexant.

Presque.

Ok, oui, c'était carrément vexant.

Elle avait actuellement plus de contacts intimes avec Severus qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Si son bras passé dans le sien et leurs bises pouvaient être considérés comme 'intimes'.

Mais elle les perçoit de manière plus intime que les câlins des jumeaux Weasley. Même s'ils ont les mains baladeuses.

Et que ceux de Molly, bien sur. Même si celle-ci semble suffisamment obsédée par le fait de recevoir des coups de pieds du bébé chaque fois qu'elle la voit, pour avoir gardé ses mains dix bonnes minutes sur son ventre la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues.

« Vous savez, Molly… »

L'autre avait levé ses yeux charmés sur elle.

« Oui ?

-C'est trop tôt pour qu'il réagisse, pour l'instant…

-Ton médecin moldu n'y connaît rien ! Regarde-toi, tu es toute ronde, tu dois bien en être à six mois ! »

Ca _aussi_, c'est vexant.

Enfin, moins que son attitude. A lui, pas celle de Molly. Après tout… Il ne la regardait même pas lorsqu'elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Elle préfère ne pas y penser.

Penser à la passion de Leo est plus appréciable. Enfin…

A ce qu'elle imagine ce que Leo a pu être. A moins qu'elle ne se fasse un gros film et que tout ne soit qu'une… Chimère. 'Une création de mon esprit, un fantasme'…

Elle ne se rappelle plus trop… Quand Severus a dit ça. Ou même s'il l'a réellement dit. Mais ça… Résonne dans les tréfonds embrumés de son esprit.

Bref.

Le cercle de runes sur sa cuisse la protégeait des viols et d'un certain nombre de choses. Il l'aurait donc… Protégée si on avait tenté de la forcer ou passer sous Oubliettes. Ou aurait craqué sous une puissance magique trop importante.

Mais il était là, intact.

Non, pas réellement intact…

Un matin, elle avait vu qu'il était renforcé. Deux lignes de runes supplémentaires s'étaient ajoutées –une au centre, si fine qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à la lire, une à l'extérieur, avec des caractères un peu épais.

Elle avait tracé les trois premiers cercles de protection runique pendant la guerre. Quand elle avait commencé à risquer… Le viol.

Enfin, _plus_ de risques qu'avant.

Alors elle avait repris ses cours d'étude des runes, repéré quelques grimoires antédiluviens –incunables- et formé un cercle de protection runique.

Qui avait démontré son utilité et confirmé sa qualité –alors qu'elle avait été tant et tant inquiète de ne s'être fait qu'un joli gribouillage. La magie avait traversé sa main et brûlé son torse, après tout.

Puis Severus l'avait tué. Froidement.

Et il était parfaitement terrifiant en cet instant.

Il avait grondé, furieux.

Et répété, plus furieux encore.

Avant de conclure « Je rêvais de le voir s'effondrer sous ma baguette depuis longtemps. »

Le dernier mot… Elle ne pouvait que l'avoir imaginé.

« Merci. »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été violée. Le cercle avait cédé en tentant de retenir un doloris-réussissant tout de même à bloquer la douleur quelques secondes, deux ou trois, avant de céder alors qu'elle prononçait sa propre attaque.

Le cercle rompu avait laissé des traces de sa présence et brûlé sa peau. Elle l'avait -avantageusement- remplacé par trois lignes de runes en cercles tracés les uns dans les autres.

En voyant les effets des runes, Tonks avait réclamé le même, suivie par la totalité des femmes de l'Ordre. Il lui avait fallu près de six semaines de calculs d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes pour trouver des combinaisons de runes, de tracés et de position sur le corps pour chaque femme, suivant le même principe que ceux effectués pour elle-même.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu à faire face aux mêmes tâtonnements pour les autres. Pour certaines, un tracé latin effectué par la personne adéquate, Remus pour Tonks, Arhtur pour Molly, qui avait flanqué de grands coups de Gazette sur la tête des jumeaux et de Charlie quand les premiers s'étaient proposés pour 'tracer ceux d'Hermione' lorsqu'ils avaient su où ils se trouvaient.

« Eh ! » avait chouiné Charlie en recevant sa part de papier plié sur la tête. « J'ai rien fait, maman !

-Ton regard sur cette pauvre Hermione suffit ! Tu es l'aîné, montre un peu l'exemple ! Et coupe ces satanés cheveux ! »

Hermione avait rougi et rapidement fui alors que Charlie rétorquait être le second, pas le premier. Mais il était l'aîné des présents, ce qui aurait dû lui suffire, entendit-elle Molly lancer en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Le latin renforcé par quelques runes stratégiques avait aidé la plupart à résister, ou à vaincre.

A augmenter leurs chances à tous.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de calculer pour les hommes –trop de différences entraient en ligne de compte, car l'ensemble des calculs arithmantiques devaient alors se baser sur Mars au lieu de Vénus. Elle s'était contentée d'approximations rapides pour leur fournir quelque chose, lesquelles atteignaient vaguement la moitié de la résistance du premier qu'elle avait tracé sur elle.

Elle avait fait taire les reproches –« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça à tout le monde avant ?)- faiblement.

A ce moment-là…

La voix enragée et effrayante de Severus, du Professeur Snape, comme il était alors encore à son esprit, grondait toujours au-dessus du corps de Ianus Arctus Avery.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous laissiez Albus vous entraîner dans ma peine ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue subir ça, petite idiote ? »

Maintenant… Maintenant, elle voudrait le lui demander.

Même si à ce moment-là, son esprit était encore intact.

« Et vous, pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé à effacer ma mémoire ? »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, là j'avoue que je suis un peu dans le flou… Quand est-ce que Dumbledore a effacé la mémoire d'Hermione… Bref, suite au prochain épisode si je comprends bien ^^

En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, on en apprend de plus en plus. Bientôt je vais tout comprendre ^^ (ou pas… ^^)

Merci Aë pour cette fic en tout cas :-)

.

Ae : Merci de me relire Socks ^^ Pour la perte de mémoire… Ca ne sera pas dans cette fic mais dans une autre (que j'écris en parallèle mais n'ai pas commencé à publier, par contre j'espère vous envoyer le premier chapitre dans la semaine ^^)

.

Note de **Sevy4ever** : Mais heuuuu... c'est pas vrai ?! Il fallait vraiment que tu nous gratifie d'un cliff maintenant ? Vilaine Aë ^^ Bon, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te remercier pour cet excellent chapitre et de souligner ton très bon travail. L'idée des runes était une excellente idée, on reconnaît bien Hermione la dessous. Quant à ce Severus assassin (par amour?) j'adhère totalement. Merci, donc, pour ce bon moment de lecture... Maintenant, y a plus qu'à attendre pour vite, vite avoir la suite ^^

.

Ae : en fait, Sev, à ce moment là, *censure car énormes spoils*.

Hum. La censure est en marche, faudra donc attendre de lire !

.

.

Ok, oui, c'était carrément vexant. _(Je compatis_)** (Ben ouais ça l'est, je confirme ^^)**

Elle avait actuellement plus de contacts intimes avec Severus qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre. _(Ben c'est déjà pas mal ^^)__**(**_**Pfff, et elle se plaint... veinarde, va!)**

.

Mais elle les perçoit de manière plus intime que les câlins des jumeaux Weasley. Même s'ils ont les mains baladeuses. _(Tiens donc, qui l'eut cru ? ^^)_**(Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée pour les mains baladeuses... ^^) **Ae : Ptet parce qu'ils la mataient outrageusement dans le prologue ?

.

Ca _aussi_, c'est vexant. (En effet ^^)

.

Et il était parfaitement terrifiant en cet instant. **(Oh, je rêverais de le voir comme ça... il doit être encore plus dési... heu, ok, j'me calme ^^) **Ae : souffle un bon coup XD

.

Arhtur pour Molly, qui avait flanqué de grands coups de Gazette sur la tête des jumeaux et de Charlie quand les premiers s'étaient proposés pour 'tracer ceux d'Hermione' lorsqu'ils avaient su où ils se trouvaient. **(Pfff, gamins, va ^^)**

« Eh ! » avait chouiné Charlie en recevant sa part de papier plié sur la tête. « J'ai rien fait, maman ! **(Oulà, Molly avait l'air d'être en super forme ce jour-là... elle devrait arrêter le Redbull, pas sûr que se soit bon pour son cœur tout çà ^^)**

-Ton regard sur cette pauvre Hermione suffit ! Tu es l'aîné, montre un peu l'exemple ! Et coupe ces satanés cheveux ! » (Roooh Charlie… petit cachotier ^^ Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord pour les cheveux ^^)


End file.
